


错位（下）

by MumuStar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumuStar/pseuds/MumuStar
Summary: 《MINHO_珉浩三十日》同人限定活動✴Real Person Slash FOR Changmin x YunhoABO 有点脏乱差 私设较多
Relationships: Shim Changmin/Jung Yunho
Kudos: 21





	错位（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 《MINHO_珉浩三十日》同人限定活動  
> ✴Real Person Slash FOR Changmin x Yunho
> 
> ABO 有点脏乱差 私设较多

04.

郑允浩的生殖腔被MAX彻底打开了，性器插入紧致的生殖腔，郑允浩的眼泪不受控制地从眼角流了出来。

“别哭。”

MAX终于露出温柔的一面，轻轻舔舐去郑允浩脸上的泪水。当然，MAX操弄着郑允浩的动作依旧凶狠，身上与身下完全不像是一个人。生殖腔被操弄的快感猛烈，郑允浩带着哭腔叫着，还不忘骂上几句MAX，被骂的人也不反驳，只是掐着郑允浩的大腿用更加发狠的抽插来回应。

最后几下动作把两人同时带到了欲望的顶峰，郑允浩也被MAX给操射了，浊白的精液沾满了两人的小腹和床单。Alpha停留在生殖腔里的性器成结，却完全没有要拔出来的迹象。郑允浩彻底奔溃了，用最后的力气试图挣开身上的Alpha，哭喊着乞求MAX能放过自己。

“求求你……MAX……我求求你出去……”

“乖……你很快就是我的了。”

MAX握紧郑允浩的双手，把扣在床头的修长手指一根一根掰开。Alpha的精液一股又一股射出，慢慢填满郑允浩的生殖腔，MAX同时咬上郑允浩后颈的腺体。完全标记所带来的强烈刺激让郑允浩缓不过神来，Omega的欲望被彻底得到满足，无意识地往刚刚标记了自己的Alpha的怀里倚靠。

郑允浩盯着MAX的脸，直到Alpha的结已经消退，性器从自己的身体里退出来，抱着疲惫不堪的自己进浴室清理，郑允浩才消化下这个事实。

他被MAX，沈昌珉的哥哥完全标记了。

而且还没有戴套。

生米都已经煮成熟饭，郑允浩知道再怎么反抗也改变不了自己被标记的事实，任由着沈昌珉在浴缸里摆布自己，内心勉强安慰是自己请人做了一次SPA。谁也没有主动开口打破沉默，浴室里安静得只能听见水声。情潮退去后郑允浩是真的累了，无论是生理上还是心理上，头一歪倚靠在浴缸的边缘便沉沉地睡了过去。

MAX俯下身，在郑允浩的后颈处嗅了嗅，小苍兰的味道恰到好处地混在雪松和白葡萄酒之间，不浓郁也不寡淡。给郑允浩擦拭身体的时候MAX才开始反思自己是不是做得太过火了，浑身的吻痕和牙印一时半会是好不了。

厨房里的谈话MAX听得清楚，自己确实是太久没回来了，以至于在这个家里都没有什么存在感。强制占有自己弟弟的爱人，背德带来的快感让MAX有些兴奋，真不知道沈昌珉回来看到这一幕会是什么想法。

细心地给郑允浩掖好被角，MAX拿起床头郑允浩的手机熟练解锁，在通讯录里找到沈昌珉，花了好一段时间把两人过往的聊天记录都看了个便。最后一条消息还是好几个小时前的未读，沈昌珉告诉郑允浩自己今晚不回去了，结尾还附带上了一个可爱的颜文字，委屈巴巴地和郑允浩道歉。

MAX回头看了一眼沉睡着的郑允浩，大概是怕刺激到自己的弟弟，思索许久还是没有拉开盖在郑允浩身上的被子，只是俯拍了一张郑允浩睡梦中的照片发送过去，还不忘附上一句语音留言。

“昌珉，我回来了。”

郑允浩醒来的时候已经是第二天的午后，在床头摸索了半天没发现手机。清醒过来的郑允浩猛然坐起，想到什么似的低头扯下被子看自己身上的吻痕，才意识到昨晚荒唐而疯狂的一切都不是梦境。郑允浩匆匆起床换上衣服，昨晚的情事耗费了他太多精力，在处理这件事之前他急需进食恢复体力。

今天的沈家主宅太安静了，郑允浩叫了几声也不见有人答应自己。整个主宅像是被清空，只有餐桌上的单人份下午茶证明有人来过。

“你醒啦，我还以为你要睡到晚上呢，”听到动静的MAX从厨房出来，身上还围着围裙，“晚上想吃什么？”

“人呢？我手机呢？”

“爸妈去度假了，我也给大家放了个假。我们两个独处，就不用了其他人来打扰了。”

MAX洗干净了一个小西红柿，打算递给郑允浩，却被人恶狠狠地打开了手。

“昌珉呢？”

昌珉两个字像是戳中了MAX的痛点，暴怒的Alpha揪着Omega的衣领，动作粗暴地把人按在椅子上。

“要么闭嘴乖乖听话，要么就在这被我操。”

MAX的厨艺不比沈昌珉差，印象中这是两人的第一次见面，但MAX却熟知郑允浩的口味喜好，一餐晚饭都是郑允浩喜爱的口味，甚至连倒酒的量都正好合适，能让郑允浩尽兴却不烂醉。郑允浩怕MAX动什么手脚，都是等MAX动筷了自己才夹菜，盛好的酒一滴也不沾。

在MAX的逼迫下，郑允浩搬到了三楼MAX的房间里。沈家主宅的三楼郑允浩几乎没来过，更何况MAX的房间是在三楼走廊的最深处。时隔多年再次推开房间门，MAX打开卧室的灯，一切摆设都保持在自己多年前离开的样子。沈家还是没有忘了他的，桌面椅子上一点灰也没落，一看就是有佣人定期通风打扫。

和楼下沈昌珉高中时期的房间风格完全相反，MAX的房间更接近沈昌珉独居房子的第四次科技革命的风格，简约的设计与黑白灰的色调，让郑允浩有种回到《我独自生活》录制现场的错觉。

“昌珉有和你提起过我吗？”

“不多，”郑允浩摇摇头，小心翼翼看着MAX的反应，“他说你很早就出国读书了，对你没有太多印象。”

“这理由够蹩脚的。”MAX笑了笑。

“什么理由？”

弟弟对哥哥一无所知，但哥哥却对弟弟的一切了如指掌。沈氏藏着的秘密太多，MAX和沈家的关系便是其中之一。

“你以后会知道的。”

MAX从抽屉里拿出一瓶未拆封的身体乳，郑允浩一眼就认出这是自己和沈昌珉刚退伍时候代言的牌子。

“我喜欢小苍兰的味道，”MAX把身体乳塞进郑允浩手里，“特别是你身上的。”

05.

接下来的日子郑允浩失去了时间的概念，他被MAX囚禁在三楼走廊深处的房间里，没日没夜的性爱让郑允浩觉得自己是要坏掉了。MAX仿佛有着用不完的精力，不管郑允浩是清醒着还是昏迷着，那硬挺的性器就没有从Omega的后穴里出来过。

每每MAX发觉郑允浩身上的吻痕有消淡的迹象，便会变本加厉的重新补上去。无尽的快感麻痹了郑允浩的痛觉，如果不是某一次被MAX按在洗手台上对着镜子后入，郑允浩是不会发现自己的身上已经伤痕累累。

Omega多水的体质让床单换了一张又一张，郑允浩无暇顾及MAX是用什么时间换上新的床单。长时间的操弄让Omega的后穴又湿又热，两个人连接处黏黏腻腻的，穴肉随着MAX拔出的动作带着体液和精液带出，接着又被Alpha狠狠地操弄进去。郑允浩哭喊得嗓子都哑了，准确来说他是已经被操了麻木，完全凭着Omega的本能去顺从迎合着Alpha的每一个指令和动作。

“要……要坏掉了……”

“怎么会坏掉呢？”MAX捧着郑允浩的脸，“之前的你都不记得，现在你得记在脑海里啊。”

之前的？

郑允浩还没来得及反应过来这三个字是什么意思，就被MAX更用力的动作顶碎了思路。没有任何避孕措施，MAX的精液不知疲倦地填满着后穴和生殖腔，再这样下去，郑允浩觉得自己怀上MAX的孩子是迟早的事。他不是没有求过MAX戴避孕套，但只会换来男人更凶狠的顶撞。

不记得这是被MAX囚禁的第几天，今日的MAX大概是要出门，郑允浩终于能够喘一口气。

“我去公司处理点事情，你一个人在家要乖。”

MAX走之前不忘给郑允浩上药，反复的腺体标记让郑允浩的后颈一片狼藉，稍微碰一碰都是钻心的痛。即使MAX上药的动作已经放到了最轻，郑允浩还是被痛得龇牙咧嘴，心疼得男人一遍又一遍亲吻着他给他道歉。

门窗都被MAX锁得严实，所有逃跑可能用到的工具都被MAX给细心地收拾走，郑允浩是彻底没了逃跑的方法，只能在房间里翻找任何有用的东西。MAX在做爱时说过的话不多，但每一句信息量都充足，郑允浩从头开始整理MAX说过的每一句话，试图理出些思路。

MAX的办公桌上东西不多，本该上锁的抽屉郑允浩一拉就开，里面的文件分门别类摆放得整整齐齐，好像是故意整理好等着郑允浩来看似的。郑允浩挑了几份，都是早几年沈氏和其他公司合作的合同，专业的条款郑允浩看得头大，随手翻了翻，却在看到最后一页的签名时彻底愣了神。

沈昌珉三个字签在合同上，上面还盖有沈氏的公章。

郑允浩忽然意识到了什么，拿出所有的合同文件一页页地翻，每一个该沈氏签名的地方签的都是沈昌珉的名字。和沈昌珉在一起十多年，文件上的签名郑允浩一眼就认出来是沈昌珉本人签的，不可能有假。

抽屉的最底部是一份诊断报告。

“姓名，沈昌珉。”

郑允浩翻开下一页。

“测验分析，双重人格。”

郑允浩拿着诊断报告的手有些颤抖。

这些年和自己在一起的究竟是沈昌珉还是MAX？

共用一副躯体，按理而言主副人格的信息素应该是相同的。但MAX大概是个特例，MAX这个人格在分裂时信息素发生了异化，同副人格分裂出来的信息素会随着时间的推移愈发明显。医生在诊断结果的后面特别用手写批注，必须坚持治疗控制病情的发展，否则会影响严重影响患者的工作、生活与社交。

郑允浩拿起MAX躺过的枕头嗅了嗅，雪松的味道里掺着小苍兰的味道。

那些被遗漏的细节被郑允浩慢慢回忆起，他们被雪藏的两年正好是沈氏最艰难的两年，MAX的出现大概是为了分担沈昌珉主人格所承受的压力。被郑允浩误以为的抑郁症与情绪波动也许是两个人格的交替，MAX也就是在那个时候遇到了郑允浩。

小苍兰味道的香薰，还有身体乳和沐浴露，甚至是好几次做爱时空气中不同的味道，后知后觉的郑允浩开始心慌。原来MAX早就已经渗透进他和沈昌珉的生活，在过去的时间里，和郑允浩工作、生活、甚至是做爱的人也许不完全是沈昌珉，而是MAX。

这样看来，厨师和佣人的异常反应，沈家父母对沈昌珉哥哥的情况闭口不谈，一切都有了理由。沈家上下保守着这个秘密，MAX也没露出一点马脚，只有沈昌珉这个主人格和郑允浩被蒙在鼓里。沈昌珉也许意识到自己精神的异常，但父母和医生串通好的说辞成功的说服了他。MAX负责沈氏的事务，沈昌珉则专心于东方神起，能让MAX不惜暴露自己身份的，只有郑允浩了。

沈昌珉要是知道自己最大的情敌不是孙浩俊，也不是姜东浩，而正是他自己，大概真的要疯了吧。

除了在床上确实粗暴了点，理清头绪的郑允浩对MAX并没有多大的厌恶之情。被主人格压抑了那么久，MAX的暴戾尽在情理之中。这些东西明显就是MAX故意放出来给郑允浩看的，去公司处理事务也只是托词，说到底就是给郑允浩一个消化巨大信息量的时间。

郑允浩想和MAX谈一谈，无论是关于沈昌珉，还是关于MAX自身。

MAX坐在办公室里，郑允浩的一举一动他都能在监视器里看得一清二楚。他还记得自己第一次出现的时候，刚刚做完的两人躺在浴缸里，郑允浩靠在沈昌珉的怀里自言自语着东方神起以后要怎么办，完全没有意识到抱着自己的人已经不是沈昌珉本身。

“昌多拉，你会不会走？”

“我会保护你的。”

MAX下意识轻声说道。他对主人格的过往一概不知，只是凭着感觉摇摇头，紧紧抱着这个叫自己昌多拉的漂亮男人，细细亲吻着男人眼角的疤痕。MAX不知道这个漂亮男人叫什么，Alpha对Omega的保护欲和占有欲在他的脑海里叫嚣，只知道自己第一眼就认准了这个男人。

医院是MAX自己去的，他模仿着沈昌珉的语气请求父母守住这个秘密。整个沈家就像是MAX为沈昌珉和郑允浩量身定制的网，两个人深陷在这张网中浑然不知。MAX等待着那个揭开真相的机会，郑允浩选择隐退和沈昌珉组建家庭打断了他的计划。

办公桌上婚礼场地的安排还等着沈昌珉去确认。

MAX已经迫不及待给弟弟送上自己的新婚礼物了。

06.

沈昌珉醒来的时候躺在办公室的休息室里，他明明记得自己只是想睡个午觉，结果却像是睡了好几天的样子。整个人的状态像是回到了日巡的时候，长时间的超负荷工作让沈昌珉觉得自己的身体快要散架，好在交接的工作进入尾声，沈昌珉终于能够回家去见郑允浩。

手机锁屏上显示有两条来自郑允浩的未读信息，沈昌珉笑了笑打开手机，聊天界面的语音自动播放了出来。安静的休息室里，和沈昌珉声线相似的声音让沈昌珉没由来的心慌，看到加载出来的照片时笑容也凝固在嘴角。

沈家主宅里空无一人，沈昌珉大喊着郑允浩的名字，却无人应答。

打开卧室的门，房间还保持着郑允浩和MAX做完爱的样子，床上一片狼藉，体液和精液的混合物弄得整个床单都是，干涸凝固在床单上的印记都带上几分情色。沈昌珉愣在原地，大脑当机了好几秒才反应过来发生了什么。

“昌珉！昌珉！”

郑允浩在房间里敲着门大喊沈昌珉的名字，直觉告诉他现在回来的人不是MAX。微弱的声音从楼上传来，沈昌珉几乎是疯了一般冲上三楼，郑允浩被关在走廊尽头哥哥的房间里，这一切几乎是印证了他的猜想。房门钥匙耀武扬威似的挂在把手上，沈昌珉拿着钥匙的手颤抖，对了好几次也没能插进钥匙孔。

咔哒。

门被打开，沈昌珉看到自己的哥哥站在门边，宽大领口漏出来的锁骨和后颈的吻痕牙印醒目，他不敢去想象衣服下还会有什么更过分的痕迹。

“哥，对不起，”沈昌珉紧紧抱着郑允浩，“我来晚了。”

郑允浩什么也没说，只是抬手回抱住了沈昌珉。

而后的日子MAX再也没有出现过。

一切都像是回到了正轨，沈家父母度假回来，沈昌珉交接好手头的工作。公司也对外公布了东方神起暂停活动的消息与沈昌珉和郑允浩的恋情，路人貌似比粉丝会还激动，毕竟东方神起在一起那么多年，多少人早就忘记了他们俩的性征把他们默认成一对。

郑允浩好几次梦到了MAX，大多都是被囚禁时候两个人做爱的片段。好几次郑允浩都从梦中惊醒，看着身边的沈昌珉久久不能回过神来。

他们默契地避开了这个话题，沈昌珉把婚礼的安排提上日程。

婚礼的前一周郑允浩带着请柬独自上门拜访了孙浩俊，毕竟他还有许多疑问需要这位精神科的主任医师回答。

“迄今为止，没有任何种类药物对人格障碍患者的分离过程有明确治疗效果，”孙浩俊从书架上拿出资料，“医生能做的并不是杀死其他的人格，而是把各种人格进行整合，使患者状态达到理想的效果。”

“但沈昌珉的副人格已经分裂出了自己的信息素。”

“对，所以沈昌珉是个特例。他的副人格几乎不是主人格的依附了，治疗起来会更加困难。当然，也不排除各种人格之间会出现相互压制的情况，如果一个人格有意压制另一个人格，而另一个人格又不愿意苏醒，那极有可能出现其中一个人格被杀死的现象。”

这样棘手的病例孙浩俊是第一次见，国内对这方面的研究有限，孙浩俊只能建议郑允浩先观察并详细记录沈昌珉的状况，尽量避免对沈昌珉情绪上的刺激，再遵循医嘱进行人格的整合。

这是沈昌珉第一次认真地走进自己哥哥的房间，起因都是因为一个陌生号码发来的短信。

“书架下方第二个柜子里的保险箱，密码是允浩的生日。”

连这点细节都要挑衅，沈昌珉弄不明白哥哥的好胜心到底在哪个点上。

19860206，按下确认键。沈昌珉打开保险箱，本来以为里面会塞满什么“大惊喜”，结果里面只放着一本相册。相册崭新，大概是最近新准备的，但里面的照片时间跨度大到了东方神起刚刚复出的时候，主角也只有郑允浩一人。

照片都是从不同角度偷拍的郑允浩。喝饮料的时候被烫到，和工作人员确认演唱会细节，在录音房里录制新专歌曲，等等细节都是沈昌珉不曾注意到的郑允浩。每张照片下面都细心标注好时间，有几张拍得特别好的甚至还有手写的话语。

“今天不小心摔了一跤把你吓到了，以后不会再让你担心了。”

“你叫我昌多拉的样子真可爱。”

“不要以为我没有发现你偷吃了草莓。”

沈昌珉继续往后翻着相册，时间到了自己退伍就停了下来。那个时候沈昌珉意识到自己状态波动得厉害，特地去找了心理医生进行治疗，状态恢复后便再也没有出现过剧烈的情绪波动症状。

相册中间空了几页，沈昌珉继续往后翻，最新的照片日期就是在前几天，照片里的主角也不再只有郑允浩一个人。

MAX把郑允浩拥在怀里，MAX后入时郑允浩汗津津的背脊，郑允浩锁骨上和腺体上吻痕牙印的特写，以及高潮时候郑允浩泪眼朦胧的模样。纸条从插页里掉出来，上面熟悉的字迹写着“亲爱的昌珉，新婚快乐”。

一瞬间沈昌珉只觉得头痛欲裂，他捂着头摔倒在地上，在晕倒前仿佛听到有人在对他说话。

“以后就由我来照顾允浩了。”

婚礼礼服选的是日单里两人穿过的粉色西装，郑允浩还特地联系日本的公司把拍摄写真时候用的雕塑邮寄过来，用于婚礼现场的装饰。

婚礼自然是汇集各路同事友人，除了在SMTOWN巡演，这是郑允浩第一次见公司全员到齐。穿着白色蓬蓬裙的Bunny抱着花束乖巧坐在郑允浩的怀里，奶声奶气地问舅舅昌珉哥哥什么时候来。

沈家父母的公开出席，在某种程度上是证实了沈昌珉沈氏小少爷的身份。对外沈氏还是两兄弟的存在，第一排的席位自然是留有MAX的座位，只不过上面空空如也，只有一束小苍兰摆在座位上。

宣誓誓词，交换戒指，司仪带着观众起哄让两人亲一个，郑允浩被台下前后辈热情的应援弄得有些不好意思，甚至不敢抬头去看沈昌珉的眼神。

“以后我会好好照顾你的。”

郑允浩闻到了小苍兰的味道，下意识张口要叫出MAX，却被Alpha强势的吻堵住了嘴。反应过来的郑允浩闭上双眼，主动环上了Alpha的脖子，更加热烈地去回应这个吻。

既然已经错位，那就将错就错下去好了。

END.


End file.
